A Hero Interrupted: Plan B
by Jayadragon
Summary: Ganondorf has kidnapped the young waker of the winds three years before he was destined to become the hero. As the Hero of the winds sleeps below the waves an old hero is called upon to save the young hero and the world. Link and Link must save the world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- POV is Ganondorf. He is not the same one as in OoT but a re-incarnation. He was around during the Great Flood.**

A Hero Interrupted:

Plan B

I was not going to make the same mistake again. Not this time. The Hero was not going to have a chance to become a threat. I know that if I let him live he will just destroy me, and I don't know if I will be able to survive this time. The last time, I had freedom, the power to live. I made some of the right choices...But I would not make that mistake again. I would not let that girl under my skin.

The one thing I did right last time was destroy the Hero. Not that I necessarily killed him. I did take him out of the picture though. I would have killed him if she had not... She was not an element this time. I would not let her destroy my plans. Hyrule was going to be mine. I would do everything right this time. There was no room for mistakes. As my army was building, I searched for the boy. scouring the sea's myself. I could not leave this important mission to anyone else, not even my prized Helmaroc King.

It really was a shame that Daphnes sunk Hyrule. I guess in his mind, if he couldn't rule it no one could. Last time when the three pieces presented themselves to me, I did not use them. No, I saved them and let them stay near me. Daphnes took advantage of my kindness and used them to sink our beloved country. He would not be a factor, there was no way he was still hanging around this watery grave.

I found him, the sweet Hero. It seems he was living on a nicely sized island in the south. But how would I take care of the child? I could simply kill him. Though I did not necesarily want him dead. Just not a factor. I would need the power that rested in his left hand if I was going to raise Hyrule back into the sun. If my people were ever going to see the world again.

Ah the Gerudo, I was not the last. They survived but just like the rest of Hyrule they were frozen for hundreds of years. I wanted them to be free again. Free like me, though I had just been granted this freedom. The stone incasing me finally weakening around me. I would not fall as my Ancestor had, I would not be killed by the Hero of time.

Back to my dilemma. To deal with this new chosen Hero. How would I destroy Link. I could not bring myself to kill him, especially as a child. But it was the only way. Sadly I loved the boy, so how could I outright kill him. If only I could keep him a child until my quest was done. such as his sleep before he destroyed my last re-incarnation. How could I?

While glancing around the room for ideas, one suddenly struck me. As I stared at the frozen Moblin near me. Time was frozen down here. I broke out of the time stop only because of my gift and the skill I possess to use it.

**A/N-**

** Hope you guys like this. The next chapter will be up soon. I hope you all liked this little bit with Ganon. He seems very human doesn't he? Anyways please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Hero Interrupted:

Plan B

It was the middle of the night, I patted King's side, telling him to land on the cliff. as soon as he landed I slipped off his neck, landing with a soft thud. I ran towards the bridge between the islands and dove off the bridge. Using magic to slow my fall as I neared the ground. Staying in the shadows I sneaked up to his small house. The lights were still on so I sat outside the window and watched. The mother tucked her son in. His green eyes were drooping closed, though he was arguing that he was not tired. His mother smiled and tucked him in despite the protests. Moments after the lights were off I heard the soft breathing of a sleeping boy. I could just take the boy now, but something in me made me wait.

I sneaked around to the other window and listened to his parents talk. They were speaking of another child. a daughter, the Hero had a little sister. So by taking this boy I was robbing her of a big brother. I was taking a son from this family. I had no choice, he could destroy my plans, if he learned how to. I would not allow that.

I walked calmly over to the window next to the sleeping boy. I started to lift him out of bed, but stopped when he squirmed. I ran my hand through my red hair, why did this feel so wrong. why did it matter that it felt wrong. Din dammit. I made a small bit of stationary appear and wrote a quick note.

I lifted the boy off the bed, his sister rolled over. She whined a bit when she didn't feel her brother next to her. She just curled up in the warmth her brother's body left behind. I held the boy gently in my left hand. with my right I focused my magic on a simple protection spell. I touched the girl on the head. She fidgeted but slept soundly. I lifted of the ground and floated up to King. The boy clutched at my robes as we rose in the sky. I brushed the boy's soft blonde hair out of his eyes. He was just like the last Hero.

* * *

"We need a new Hero don't we?" I said to my siblings. Nayru nodded and Farore looked down at the ground in sadness. Another Hero had failed. It was not really his fault but he was only a child. None the less we were going to have to get another Hero. Ganondorf's current re-incarnation was smart. He waited until we could no longer just send a new hero to be born. Damn that man.

I wanted to say he was evil, that I couldn't wait until his incarnations were ended. Its not that I didn't want true peace restored, but he was mine. I love him, such a sweet child. especially this incarnation, He truly was a good man, though misunderstood. I watched as Ganondorf lay the boy down gently. He lay him in a small bed. This boy would not wake up any time soon. using the magic around him that bound Hyrule to a timeless sleep he put the boy to sleep. It was a timeless sleep just like all those around him. Link would normally have been able to wake on his own but due to Ganon's manipulations he would sleep for just a little short of forever.

"Yes we will." My sisters replied in unison. "but who?" we all spoke the question in together. "Well there is always... Link" We all responded to ourselves. Link was not going to be happy about this. We had already asked this particular Hero to clean up after many of his Incarnations. He had certain abilities and items that made it much easier to call on him for assistance then any of the other Hero's. Nayru would have to travel back to fetch him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes Nayru, I will. No it is not a problem; my search was not going well anyway. No I could not find her anywhere in the forest. She is not in the forest? Well that would have been nice information before I searched for months... Yes Nayru I know I did not ask." The Hero responded to the Goddess of Wisdom's questions. They stood in a clearing deep in the Lost Woods. "Link do you need to stay here for any longer before leaving." Nayru questioned calmly.

"If I could just inform the princess that I was leaving. I also would like to re-stock before I leave. I never know what sort of situations you will lead me into. Nothing is holding me here; I can't find my reason to stay."

I knew they would grant my request, they owed me too much. Not only had I saved my own world, but then they asked me to save another world from danger. Since then I barely get a month to myself, to rest and heal, before they were waiting around the corner to ask me to save something or someone. These last few months had been the most peaceful time in my life since I had learned that I was the Hero. Though frankly I was tired of the loneliness of these woods.

"I will transport you to Hyrule. I will pick you up in three days. That will be enough time" Nayru said with her never ending serene grace. She never really got mad unless you broke one of her laws. She seemed to be the most stable of the Goddesses. She reminded me much of her Chosen.

The next thing I knew a white light surrounded me. It lifted me and dragged me towards civilization. After a few moments of weightlessness I found myself outside of the entrance to the forest. I looked out at Hyrule field, happy to be out of that lonely forest. I was glad I did not have to spend the time trekking out of the woods.

Before Nayru left she reminded me of something. "It seems your friend is hungry." Then she faded out and disappeared into time. I had found something in the woods; I am not sure what it is. It was a small furry creature; I did not know what to call it yet. It reminded me of a fox, but different. They grew to be about three feet not counting their long, bushy twin tails. Mine was just a nameless baby; it was still small enough to fit in the palm of my hand. She had rusty red color that was offset by a dark brown on the tip of paws and around the creature's face. The end of the tail was banded with white. The face was much more feline then a fox.

I pulled the small creature out. "What will I call you sweetling." I cooed to the creature. It gave a little whine then started to yawn. I pulled a small bit of meat out of my pocket and tried to feed the yawning thing. Once she realized what I was doing it quickly devoured the meat. Once I would have winced at the idea of something eating meat, meat I had hunted for. But now I was not that innocent child. That innocent child could not have survived the loneliness in that forest.

While in the forest I watched the adults of this species hunt their prey, learning what was edible. This one I found after its mother had died. I let the small rusty colored creature play with my finger. I smiled at the sweet little thing as I started to walk towards Hyrule Castle. This creature had helped me keep my sanity in the last month. That forest was just so lonely. Though the trek into it was unavoidable if I was to ever find my reason to stay here, in this time. Often I felt lonely even when surround by people, but that forest was unforgiving. It seemed that I was the only person left in the world. Left with my thoughts, my feelings. When I found this creature, it gave me something to live for, to protect. Because what was a Hero without something to take care of.

I looked up at the sky to see that the sun was soon going to set soon. Though Hyrule was at peace now the magic was not gone from the ground, skeletons would still pull themselves out of the ground each night. I quickly turned and started to run back towards the forest. I did not want to spend my night fighting. I ran as quickly as I could, wishing Epona was nearby. I slipped the small creature back into the safety of my pocket.

Why did the sun have to set so quickly. I could already see the ground shaking in places. Bones were swirling together to create skeletons, Din dammit. I pulled out my sword and settled my shield on my right forearm. As the sun quickly set I saw fully formed skeletons standing. The walked in with an ungainly swagger towards me. I dodged one to my right, then another to my left. One was directly in front of me. I raised my sword and bashed its head in with a powerful jump-attack. I held my sword out to my left, ready to attack. I blocked a glancing blow with my shield and continued running. I dodged another stalchild, trying to keep up my pace. I saw the entrance to home nearing. I was almost to safety. Suddenly, I was surrounded. Three of the monsters and more closing in on me. I held my sword out to the side, concentrating on it absorbing power. As soon as I felt the power in the blade I spun; my attack sending the skeletons flying. I heard one collide with another behind it. I dove between another pair of stalchildren. With a roll I was quickly on my feet and running once again. I was so close to safety. I dove out of the way of another stalchild while quickly taking care of another, stab, thrust, slash. Just a few feet more and I was going to be safe. My small creature would be safe. Kokiri forest was just moments away. As I reached the entrance I turned and faced my foes. Four of them were close enough to fight. So I fought. I stabbed, I slashed, I jumped and I dodged. The stalchildren fell one by one. I finished the last one off with a strong slash, followed quickly by a stab to the skull.

I pushed myself to run just a bit farther, I dashed through the entrance to the forest. Once I was inside the line of trees I heard the groans and creaks of bones stop and the peaceful sounds of the forest getting ready for nightfall take its place. I heard a bird's last call of the night. I walked slowly along the bridge. My heart was still racing as the adrenaline pumped through my veins fiercely. I heard a small cry come from my pocket. I pulled the creature out again and put it on my shoulder. I sheathed my sword and returned my shield to its proper place on my shoulder blade. This fight truly showed me that i needed to start training my swordsmanship again. My body was definitely ready for a good nights sleep and a meal. A meal made by my brothers and sisters.

**A/N**

**So what do you guys think?**

**so far no reviews, kinda depressing. i mean i am writting these because i want to but reviews make it even more worth it. that someone else out there is enjoying this.**

**well if you guys don't wanna review thats understandable. but please i want to know what you like, what i could do better. what could be changed. things you wanna see in this story.**

**anyways, isn't Link's little creature cute. not sure why i put that in there, but it will serve a purpose. It still needs a name, anyone got any ideas? its species also needs a name. anyway thanks for reading.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Now that I had the young Hero sleeping in the castle I could continue my plans. He was in a deep timeless sleep. He would not age; he would not wake until the seal on old Hyrule was broken. And no one would be pulling the Mastersword out anytime soon. What were the goddesses going to do, send another hero?

Now I must raise my armies from the ground up. I mixed dark magic, the Goddesses' power, bones, and mud to create the foot soldiers of my army. I mixed the stew over the fire watching it solidify. Under my breathe I repeated ancient incantations of life and creation. This army would be truly fearsome. No new Hero would be able to stop me. They would be ill prepared and under-skilled, for I held the true Hero.

* * *

The girl cried silently to herself. Why was her brother gone? Where was her big brother? Why wasn't he here to help her? She held tightly onto the wood of the pole. It was her favorite place, the lookout. A small seagull nudged her side, trying to comfort her. "He-llo lit-tle fr-rien-nd" She stuttered out, between quite sobs.

She tried to take control of her breathing. "I know, I shouldn't cry so much. It's not like he is dead. Just gone, possibly fore-" her voice broke on that wonderful, terrible word and she started sobbing again. She hugged herself for comfort; the small bird was joined by a few more white birds. They leaned against her trying to help the poor girl. It must be hard for a girl of barely six to deal with her brother's absence. A brother that raised her even more then her parents did. A brother that promised to always protect, yet now he never could. I decided to try to comfort the girl. It was the least I could do. After all the boy was stolen because he was my chosen Hero.

I created a hylian form for myself. Letting light brown tresses brush against my shoulders. Giving myself the deep tan of a sailor. My crystal green eyes mirrored the girl's own eyes. I created a simple dark green dress for myself. The dress brushed up against my leg delicately. Its thin fabric creating a soft sensation. I had not played in a mortal form for quite some time, i forgot how joyful the smallest sensations could be.

"Aryll, sweetling." I cooed softly to the girl. I stood in the far corner of the lookout. It took her a moment, but she managed to calm herself enough to look up at me. Her tears staining her cheeks. Her bright green eyes still watering though she just managed to hold back her tears.

"Wh- who are ye?" She whispered, trying to choke down her gasps for air. She was so strong for such a small child. Most children her age would not be able to quite themselves in the least. Her strength made me proud. Though it was not surprising considering whom she may become.

"My child, do you truly not know me? Child think of the legends. I am quite sure you should know my name, if not my face." I watched as her face scrunched up in thought. I saw a few ideas pass though her eyes. Though she shook her head at each one of them. Then I saw the truth hit her. Her eyes widened slightly, she looked up at me in surprised amazement and awe.

"Farore? Ye-you are a Goddess? Why? Ye seem so...so ...real?" she stuttered a bit and searched for the right words. Her mind still trying to grasp who I was.

I gave a light giggle. "Yes child I am very real. Though I think the word you are looking for is mortal. Now dear child would you like to explain why you are crying…" It's not that I didn't know but I wanted to let her talk, it might help her heal.

"Well, umm. My brother is. Umm. He..." I could tell she was having trouble expressing herself because I was her goddess.

"Child do not fear, I want to know. I am here to talk to you. Tell me your troubles." I said while sitting down near her, leaning against the same pole she was.

"Ye sure ye don' min' me talking no'mally to ye" She said, letting her accent slip back into her speech. She could hide it, but emotion always brought out accents. I nodded in response to her question.

"Well, my brother was taken..." She started to recount the story. Her going to sleep next to him and waking up to her parents freaking out and her brother missing. She told me about the note Ganondorf left, though she did not know it was Ganon who left it. I listened to her tale. How she was trying to be strong for her parents. Because in her mind someone had to be strong. She told me how hard it was to be the adult and help her parents. Towards the end of her speech I saw that she was starting to smile a bit. I smiled with her. She was six and could already help others with their pain. She was amazing.

I had my hand on her should, comforting her as she recounted her painful tale. I sent calm feelings towards her, trying to heal this break in her armor. She finished her tale with "an' well I miss him, so I was cryin'. Not really because I miss 'im, though I do. But more 'cause I don' know if he is safe. He pretected me, now I wish I could pretect him." Her accent was quite adorable.

"Child you are very strong, protecting you parents like this. Something I have noticed is that some people don't really grow up, they just get bigger. I want you to know something. Your brother really is safe. His kidnapper did not lie. He is perfectly safe, just in a very deep sleep. A sleep that he won't wake up from. Not until a spell is broken. Don't worry though, in three years a boy will come to save him." I could see her listening intently. Hanging on my every word.

"Who is gunna save 'im? And where is he? How is he going to be saved?" a barrage of questions came flying out of her mouth as soon as there was a pause in my speech.

"A past Hero will be coming to save not only him, but the whole land. Another thing I want you to know is why your brother was taken. He is the new Hero, the Hero of the Winds. You know the story of the flood right?" she nodded yes.

"Well one of the people responsible for the flood is going to try to take over the sea. His name is Ganondorf. He was nice; He just put your brother to sleep. Your brother was going to be the Hero that was going to save this land. Since he had been stolen and can't be trained we had to find a new Hero. We decided to use our favorite and most reliable plan b. You know the Hero of old? That myth?" she nodded, smiling because she knew what I was talking about.

"He is going to be coming here, to save everyone. Now I am telling you this because I will need you to be strong. I don't want you worrying about your brother. Help your parents heal, and wait. Wait for him. You will recognize him. I need you to help him understand the great sea. Do you understand? Do you think you can do this?" I would need her to do this, but I didn't plan on telling her for another three years. I guess the universe has its own plans, though I helped create it.

"Yeah I can help ye, at least I will try my har'est too." she said nodding her head furiously the whole time.

"One more thing Aryll, you can't tell anyone. Not even your parents. No one can know we talked. Don't bring up anything I told you. If you need just tell them that you know he will be okay. Please Aryll you can't tell anyone, even if you trust them, promise me." I said this with all seriousness. We looked into each other's eyes.

"Yes Ma'am. I promise. I promise I won' tell anyone about ye, or the ol' Hero." she was very serious as she said this. She even made me pinky promise with her so I would believe her. But once she was done with her promising, I watched her scrunch her face up in thought again.

"What's 'is name? She said curiously. I laughed lightly.

"Sweet child, the hero of old. His name is Link." With this last statement I gave her a kiss on the forehead and and let the winds carry me away. Dissolving my mortal form till i was invisible to the girl.

**A/N**

**As usually thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**A special thanks to all those who reviewed. you guys just made my day. **

**oh and her is a thanks to those who subscibed: **Seed245445, crystalfeathers, 19will97, Lady-Valiant, and Miss Machine.

**i hope you guys continue to enjoy this. i will try to be good at updating for you guys. **

_**Oh and the biggest thanks goes to my amazing beta(and friend) known on here as sergeantpixie. she is amazing and makes it so all of you get your updates much sooner. **_

**Anyways please tell me what you thing. the green button down there click on it and inform me of your thoughts. **


	5. Chapter 5

Ah the sweet smell of the Kokiri forest. I awoke on a soft rug spread across my floor. Though I had not properly lived in Kokiri since I had become the Hero. I still remember how I had so looked forward to being sent back in time, to live out my childhood. But the time travel spell had not quite worked as planned. Instead of me being sent back in time, it had split. It was something Zelda had not thought out. I thought I had been sent back at first.

_ I arrived in front of the Kokiri forest. Everything seemed at peace but as I walked through the outer edges of the forest I saw scorch marks, the signs of war. no no no. This couldn't be. I had the body of a child. NO! I had to be back in time. I knew the one way to find out for sure. I ran towards Father. As I entered the clearing I had to accept the cold, hard truth. Nothing was different, The Great Deku tree, my father, was still dead. In his place was a small sprout. Not that I didn't love the sprout but he was not my father only an imitation of him. Mido was carefully watering the tree. He looked up at me and I could see his mouth about to form some sort of insult. I ignored him, maybe he finished his statement maybe he didn't. I fell to my knees in absolute defeat. I could not escape my life. Now not only was I stuck in this war ravaged world, but I was also a child. Every adult I knew would now only think of me as a child. I was no longer The Hero, who had this child protected? Who had I saved? Who was I without someone to protect? How could I protect them, stuck like this? _

_ Now I had lost my friends as well, who would believe I was the Hero? Perhaps Zelda, the Kokiri, but who else? Malon, how could she look up to someone half her height? I thought I could be a child in peace, but in this moment I realized the flaw. Even if I had been returned to before the war. If I had been able to grow up on my own. I would have hated my child body, as long as I had my memories, I could never truly experience childhood. I may not have some of the social skills of a true adult, or perhaps the full many faceted character of someone with a childhood. But this was me. I was stuck with my actions. Those I killed, those I let live, I don't know which I regret more. I could feel the tears staining my face. Of course I was crying, after all I was only a child. How will I live through these next seven years until I was myself again? What could I do?_

_ "Why must I be punished so, after all I gave for you. After all I sacrificed. I just wanted that back. Why deny me happiness? Why let this spell only half work? "As I harshly whispered out my quiet, broken speech I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Saria. I looked up into her deep blue eyes. She pulled me up from sitting and walked me out of the clearing. She pulled me through the small village. I could only stare blankly though I wanted to communicate. Though my entire mind was in a panic I knew one thing. Saria would understand, she would know what to do. I felt safe with her._

_ We arrived not at my house, but at hers. It had changed since I had last been inside. She gently laid me down on the floor, pulling a blanket over me. "Link it will be okay. Don't worry I will be your childhood. Even if no one understands you I will and you will understand me. If no one will protect you I will, just as you protected me. If no one will let you play I will invite you, just as I always have. Link things will be okay, they will turn out right. I will be your salvation." She said softly, all the while gently combing her fingers through my hair, combing out the snarls. When she was done, I felt calm, my emotions at peace. Though I did not believe that things were going to be okay, somehow I thought they would when she said it. She pulled out a small ocarina and began to softly play her melody. This was the last thing I heard as I drifted off to sleep..._

When I look back I realize that she was right; she was my salvation, and everything was alright. The morning after that fateful day she told me something astounding. Time itself had split. There was now a new Hyrule, just like ours. Here I would grow up peacefully as a Kokiri, eventually passing on to the next life. Everything was how it should be before Ganon's Great War. I smiled at the thought of another me never having to hold death or fate on his conscience. Able to live his own life. I guess it gave my sacrifice justice, gave it a reason for existing.

Pulling my self off the ground was hard but I managed. Once I stood I stretched out my limbs. My floor was much more comfortable then the forest floor. I stepped outside into the green sunlight. I walked along the green pathways. I found myself wandering into the new Deku tree's clearing. I walked up to him and patted his branch gently.

"Hello Link" he said cheerily. This tree was odd; often he showed the wisdom of a deity. Though most of the time he is like a child. The Kokiri were carefully raising him. He was not their father and protector but the reverse.

"Hey there." I responded carefully. I smiled at the tree and sprinkled some mulch over his roots.

"Oh Link we don't have much time, now do we? It's alright, I will tell you in the future. Oh I think you will find something you have been looking for where you are going." Just as he finished talking Mido came running in. Din damn deities and their cryptic messages.

"Deku! I have a fox squirrel; it injured itself in the forest. Can you help it?" He said breathlessly, pulling out a small red squirrel. I smiled at how mature Mido had become. He went from a bully to a true leader. He was now in charge of caring for the forest in Saria's place. He led the Kokiri with a strong, patient and caring will. Though his form had not changed, his mind had grown tenfold.

I wandered about a bit more. I noticed that I was just outside of the Lost Forest. Though I did not have Saria's guiding music; I quickly guided myself through the forest. I had already memorized the twists and turns. I quickly found the clearing where Saria taught me her melody. I sat in the meadow and thought of my lost friend. I pulled out my Ocarina, softly playing her song...

_ "Link, I don't know if I like playing that song more, or listening to you play it." She smiled. She picked up her sunset colored ocarina and started to play. I joined in on the song. The sounds of the two ocarinas were perfectly in sync. We played through the song, more animals appearing out of the woodwork to listen. When we finished she jumped me, tackling me to the ground with a hug. We both fell to the ground, laughing and smiling in a wondrous joy. As we pulled ourselves to our feet I saw her face go somber. "Link I have to leave you." I choked on air, I couldn't believe this. I just got her back, she couldn't be leaving. I don't care what the goddesses need. We did our part._

_ "Do you really have to?" I said quietly, pulling her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around me gently. We stood in the sunny clearing holding each other as close as possible._

_ "Link you know I have no choice, I am already seven years late to the sage's conference. I convinced them that we owed you and me these seven years together. But Link I can feel their minds pulling on me." She let a tear fall. I pulled her closer._

_ "I'm not letting go, Saria. You are my best friend. We grew up together. You are the only one that understands me." Saria had grown up too, in these past seven years we had both grown. We were no longer children; both of us now had the bodies of young adults. The sages told Saria she would have to abandon her child's body, if she was going to command the true power of the sage of the forest._

_ "Link I-" she started to try to explain but I cut her off._

_ "I know, I...I just don't want to accept it. Saria I... I don't know what I will do without you." I said as I released her from my embrace. I looked into her beautiful sapphire eyes. I saw the tears she was blinking back, though they did not escape her lashes._

_ "Their pull is getting stronger. Link I only have a few minutes left." I knew that she would not be coming back, not until the time of the next sage when she was released from her duty by her re-incarnation. She jumped at me wrapping her arms around my neck. I caught her easily, holding her close. She looked up at me, our eyes perfect blue reflections._

_ "Saria..." I said quietly. She would be gone forever from my life in just a few minutes. "Saria I L- I'll miss you." I said looking at her, the sorrow evident in my eyes. I closed my eyes trying to blink back the tears. I felt her shift her wait slightly and suddenly I felt her lips pressed lightly against mine. I was so surprised I couldn't move for a split second. I felt a small tingle run up my spine and settle in my stomach. I pulled her closer and gently moved my lips against hers._

_ Her lips were soft, gentle against mine. I could taste the salt of our tears mixing. I felt her smile into the kiss, and I returned a sad smile. She finally pulled away sadly. I felt her lips press against my cheek before she stepped back delicately._

_ "It's time..." She whispered. I could see her form becoming fainter. Though she was still here. A bright light was starting to envelope the clearing. I ran towards her retreating form. She was walking slowly towards the source of light. I grabbed her hand, spinning her to face me. I pulled her close, smashing our lips together as gently as possible. When she finally broke the passionate kiss, I knew. She was gone. I opened my eyes to see the last whips of her form disappearing._

_ "Saria, I love you" I said in a quite firm tone. Hoping and praying she heard me. I closed my eyes letting the tears roll down my cheeks._

_ "I love you Link" I heard her respond, a phantom kiss brushing against my lips. I opened my eyes looking for some sort of clue that I really just heard her response. That my mind did not just make that up. There was nothing, nothing but an empty clearing._

**A/N**

**okay once again thanks to everyone who is reading this**

**thanks to all those subcribed. newest to our list of those subscribed is **THE-complete-zelda-fan

**A huge thank you to my reviewers. you guys make my days so much happier.**

**okay finally a thank you to my amazing Beta who is currently being amazing. _SergeantPixie_**

Please Review. It would be greatly appreciated. tell me what i did well or what was just plan awkward to read.**_  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

I arrived at the castle just before midday. I ran straight threw the town towards the castle. I flashed the guards a ring Zelda gave me. They recognized me as the Hero though so the ring was unneeded. I ran up the steps. Zelda waved as I neared her throne. She stood and started to walk towards a side door that lead to a balcony. We quickly embraced, we both sat around a small tea table. A servant bringing us a plate of fruit to snack on. Though in reality Zelda was eight years my senior, it always felt like we were still the same age. She had barely changed in the time it took for me to grow up again. Of course she did have two children now.

I recounted my experience in the lonely woods and the meeting with Nayru. She in turn told me of the politics of court and of her growing children's antics. I remembered the fox like creature and pulled it out to show Zelda. She cooed and marveled over the creature who was fidgeting in nervousness. Before I could stop it the creature chomped down on the princess's finger.

She did not cry out in pain, for I knew the princess well and during my seven years of slumber she had survived much worse. She did gasp a bit in surprise before gently nudging the sweet thing off her finger. As she pulled her hand away the small thing walked up to her and licked the princess's hand. The sweet creature seemed to understand the pain it caused and was trying to make things better. While Zelda played with the fox I looked up at the sun and noticed it was getting late.

"Zelda it is time fore me to take my leave. Not sure when I will see you next." I picked up the foxy creature which growled in surprise.

"Link, be careful. I know you act like its nothing but one day luck might catch up to you and you won't make it back." Zelda said as I turned to leave.

I looked at her with a coy smile. "Zelda I am always careful, if not I wouldn't still be here." instead of taking the stairs I dove off the balcony and landed softly in a haystack. I heard Zelda shrieking at me when she saw that I was just messing with her. Truth is I hadn't known the haystack was here. Lucky me I guess. I ran off towards the town.

After stopping by the market to restock my potions, arrows, and bombs. I also grabbed a good supply of travel rations, mostly dried meat. I left two bottle's empty. Luckily for me I now had twelve bottles. Over the course of my adventures I had found many, though I had also broken quite a few on accident. I Left town slowly, enjoying my stroll.

When I reached the edge of the drawbridge I pulled out my Ocarina and played Epona's favorite song. It called her from her home at lon lon ranch. In just a few minutes I saw her racing across Hyrule field. She snickered when she got to me, rubbing her nose against me. She was so affectionate she managed to knock me over into the moat. I swam to the  
ledge and pulled myself out. The water felt good though it was a bit cold. She stared at me very apologetically.

"It's okay girl." I patted her side affectionately. I grabbed a hold of her mane and pulled myself up. I noticed she did not have her saddle on. That was all right I had ridden her bareback before. And Lon lon ranch wasn't too far away. She started off at a gallop across the  
field.

We arrived a few minutes later. I was glad I did not have to ride much longer or my legs would have started to protest. Malon came running out glaring, I could tell she was about to tell Epona off for running off like that. Once she saw me her eyes lit up.

"LINK!" Malon exclaimed loudly. She came running toward me with a bounce in her step. The moment my feet hit the ground I was tackled with a hug. She quickly pulled away though.

"Link your all wet!" She was looking me over with a concerned eye.

"Epona was very glad to see me and we were near a moat." I saw her glare at Epona for a moment before a huge smile consumed her features. I small giggle escaped her lips.

"Well link what can I do for you." She said with a smile.

"I need two bottles worth of Milk." I said while handing her the bottles to fill. She ran off to get the milk. I led Epona to her stall and started to brush her. Malon came running in a few moments later with two completely filled bottles of milk. I handed her a red rupee.  
We both took Epona back out to the pasture.

"Well Malon thank you for watching Epona for so long. I am going to go on another little quest, not sure how long it will take me" she knew this could mean between a week and a year. I pulled out my bag of rupees and handed her three purple rupees. She exclaimed her happiness with a squeak of joy. Before she could protest I patted Epona on her rump on last time and I ran off. I heard her yell my name behind me.

Once I was safely hidden from any wondering eyes I called out. "Nayru….I am ready" she appeared before me. I had my Ocarina already in my hands. As she floated next to me I played a variation of the song of time. It was the song of ages. It did not work without a goddess to boost its power and direct it to the right time. I heard Nayru's ethereal voice singing along with the notes. A blue mist seemed to rise around us but I knew that it was me disappearing from this world into another dimension.

It was already well known to me that I could not stay conscious for long. Short jumps in time a mortal body could stand but long jumps would easily knock me unconscious. I felt the blackness closing in on me as Nayru guided me through the strands of time. Finding the right  
string and guiding us there. The multicolored threads around us were fading to gray as I lost my grip on reality. I held onto consciousness for a few seconds more before I was out cold.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Its time child. Today is the day." _ I woke with a start. Today was the day for what? And why did that voice seem so familiar. I will find out later, no need to worry about it. I sat up slowly, stretching lazily. What would I do today. I guess there was still that one tree in the forest I needed to climb. I heard my grandmother shuffling above me. I jumped off the top bunk, carefully landing in a crouch. With another yawn, I stood. Slipping on my blue dress I grabbed an apple. With a final yawn I stepped out to greet the world.

As usual I went straight to the lookout. I dropped a handful of crumbs and watched the seagulls peck at them, fighting over the morsels. I suddenly remembered what tomorrow was. It was my brother's eleventh birthday. The year Farore had told me he would become the Hero, if he was still here. Wait that means He would be coming today. I giggled in joy. It had been three years. Today was the day I finally would get to meet a walking legend. I squealed in joy and quickly went down the ladder. That must have been what the voice i heard earlier meant.

I sat on the bed carefully braiding my just brushed hair. I kept flexing my toes in joy. I had been waiting for this for so long. Not only does this mean I will get to meet the Hero of old, but he will save my brother for me. Now that I was ready to meet him I didn't know what to do. Do I just wait? I guess thats the only choice I had. I went and sat on the porch staring at the small village. My eyes kept travelling towards the forest. That tree was calling to me, I would not mess up my appearance too much if I was careful. I took off running. I knew I was not supposed to go to the tree because the bridge was messed up, but if I was careful no one would notice me. Its not like they ever caught me.

I easily jumped over the missing board. I ran into the forest. It felt different today. Not wrong, but almost as if someone else was here. No one but me ever played in the forest. I easily clambered up one of the fallen trees that created a makeshift ramp up a wall. As I ran by a huge stone, I saw a flash of blond. I stopped to investigate. As I crept around the rock it came into view, or rather he came into view.

He was wearing the fabled garb of the Hero. Green tunic with a funny shaped green hat. I saw a sword and shield on his back. He lay on the ground, it seemed he was unconscious. I checked him for wounds but found none. I tried to pick him up but I could barely move him. I grabbed him and dragged him to a patch of Grass away from the boulder. I heard a voice whisper something. "Use the forest child, It will grant you its power." This confused me, but the voice was like Farore's only firmer.

I tried to listen, focusing on the power of the forest. I could always understand the forest, as if it spoke to me. I made an attempt to grab the boy but failed. "It will strengthen you." said the voice. I closed my eyes and focused on the underlying current of energy I always felt in the forest. It was intangible but I could sense it. Suddenly a warmth filled me, I felt energy enter my body. I grabbed the boy and threw him on my back easily. He seemed so much lighter now. Like a very large pillow. Was magic giving me this strength. It was an almost scary thought, but it must becoming from the Goddesses so it must be safe. With my usual cheerfulness I set out to drag him home. The Hero if Time was here, I wasn't going to just sit and wait for him to wake up. Besides I felt unusually happy around him, maybe it was because I had been waiting so long for him.

Though I could lift him he was still much larger than me. I started walking, half of his body dragging on the ground. We moved , and quite quickly. I wondered in amazement at my new found strength. As I left the forest I felt the power diminish, though I could still carry him. It took almost a half an hour but I finally got him across the bridge and down the hill. I heard someone yell and they came running up to help. It was Orca. He took a hold of the boy and carried him the rest of the way to my house. He tried to bring him into his own home but I insisted that I would take care of him. The Hero of Old now lay on the bottom bunk, still unconscious.

I listened to Orca and my grandmother talk. They were discussing the boy, and oddly me. It was as if they didn't notice I was right there. That was the curse and blessing of being a child.

"He does look a lot like Link. Though much older, the boy seems to be less of a boy and more of a man. He is at least 18." Orca said in a hushed tone. I looked at him, he was a lot like my brother, blond hair, thin build. I would need to see them both to figure how alike they were. This 'Link' could easily be mistaken for an older version of my brother, if I did not already know the truth.

"How did he get down the mountain. Aryll says she found him in the forest by the blocked off fairy well." My grandmother mused.

"Sh- she carried him. I found her at the base of the mountain holding the boy. I know its hard to believe but she wasn't even tired." My grandmother's jaw dropped and she looked at me with concern. I was a bit confused at all the power I had during that time. But since he was sent by the Goddesses then they must have helped me. That was a good enough excuse for me. Why worry and wonder about things you can't change.

"How? I guess the circumstances are weird enough as it is. No need to complicate things by trying to figure them out. I wonder who he is though. I guess all we can do is wait for him to wake up." My grandmother said looking over at Link and myself. They wanted to continue their conversation so they went to sit outside. I guess they had finally noted my existence. Silly adults, i was smarter then my age would deem.

I was starting to get tired, after all it was already almost midnight. I guess I had waited on the porch for a few hours before getting bored. It hadn't seemed that long. I knew if I slept in the bunk my grandmother would be on the floor. So instead I went and grabbed a spare blanket and curled up on the ground near the Hero. It only took a few minutes for me to drift off to sleep. It was a light sleep filed with dreams of the forests of the great sea.

_A girl with shocking dark green hair sat in a pile of leaves. Her blue eyes almost as striking as her hair. A beam of light landed on her thin form, lighting her hair up just like the surrounding leaves. She glanced around the forest, watching the rabbits nibble on the leafy greens that grew under logs. A thin stream passed near the green haired girl. Sparkles of light floated in the air, their light reflecting in the light blue eyes of the girl. Suddenly with a flash of rusty red the rabbit scattered into the underbrush. This flash of red appeared to be a huge twin tailed fox. Standing almost as tall as the girl. _

_The creature tackled her with a growl. Instead of fear in the green haired women's face there was only surprise. The large fox held her to the ground and started to slobber all over the giggling girl. Moments later a blond boy stumbled into the clearing and with his own groan of annoyance. With a smile the boy tackled the fox. The creature easily managed to pin this new guy to the ground before proceeding to coat his face in a layer of saliva. The two humans laughed a true laugh, one that is only shared between old friends happy just to be in each others presence._

**A/N**

**Okay I finally edited this. sorry for the like month gap. Maybe a few months. Anyways here it is. Hope you all enjoy it. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
